


Kiss & Make Up

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chaesoo if you squint, F/F, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK) Is a Little Shit, Mentioned Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: How much harm can alcohol do?Inspired by: BLACKPINK and Dua Lipa “Kiss and Make Up.”
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591915
Kudos: 16





	Kiss & Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> One shot from fetus Wattpad phase uwu, proceed with caution

“Jennie, stop being a brat and listen to me!” She didn’t answer, instead continuing to weave her way through the crowd. Lisa chased after her relentlessly, yelling her name, but the older was too stubborn to stop. “I’m sorry, okay?” she yelled after Jennie. She turned around for a second, revealing mascara and tears running down her face.

“I don’t want any more of your useless apologies,” Jennie growled. She whipped back around, running off to a distant corner. Lisa’s arms went limp at her sides and she sighed in defeat as she lost her girlfriend to strobe lights and pounding music. She made her way back through walls of college students dancing, looking around for her friend as she went. 

It was quite a search, but eventually she spotted her jumping around with some random girl. Jennie dragged her off the dance floor, leaving her partner alone.

“What was that for?” Jisoo whined. “I was having fu-” Then she spotted Lisa’s shimmering eyes and quick blinking. “What did you do this time?” she groaned. Lisa sent her a death glare, but couldn’t hold long before it melted back to trembling lips and watering eyes.

“I fucked up.” Her voice was constricted with emotion. “J-Jennie, she...” Her voice trailed off. Jisoo wrapped her in a hug, holding her there for a second.

“C’mon, let’s go somewhere else.” Jisoo took Lisa’s hand, walking up the stairs of her house. The older girl followed, rubbing at her eyes. They left the party in Jisoo’s living room, instead heading to her room. They walked in, but Lisa immediately regretted it. There was Jennie, hitting a pillow over and over. She suddenly threw it against the wall, then sat there, panting.

“What,” she said sharply. Lisa flinched. The older turned around, once again showing off the black streaks running down her face. “What more do you want from me, heartbreaker?” Lisa was suddenly shoved farther into the room, and the door was slammed shut. 

“Yah! Kim Jisoo!” yelled both girls when the eldest disappeared behind the door. 

“I’ll let you two work things out,” she shouted back. Lisa tried to escape, but Jisoo was pressing all her weight against the door. Jennie groaned, flopping back onto the bed. Lisa fidgeted where she stood. The tension was thicker than October fog. Lisa opened her mouth a few times, but Jennie always silenced her unsaid words with a harsh look.

“Jisoo-ah, let us out,” Jennie snarled.

“Not until you two make up,” came the muffled response. “Or make out.” The room was plunged back into stillness.  
“Jennie, listen-” Lisa started, but Jennie interrupted her. 

“I don’t want to listen to your explanation. I also don’t want to hear that you were drunk, or she forced you, or it was a misunderstanding, or you’re sorry, or anything except silence because that was a shitty thing to do and I _will_ punch you in the fucking face if one more word comes out of your mouth.”

“You picked a feisty one, there, Lisa.”

“Shut up, Jisoo!” said the two older girls, glaring at the door. With Lisa staring down the door, Jennie was given the time she wanted to ogle Lisa. Even if she was mad at her, the older was stunning as ever. Her eyes grazed down smooth, creamy, skin, almond eyes, flowing blonde hair, a slim waist, and thin, peachy, legs. But the rage was still just as present in Jennie’s heart. She didn't care that Lisa hadn't consented to it, that disgusting lady had still kissed her. Kissed _her_ Lalisa Manoban, and neither women could make up for it. But the older started to melt as she was caught staring at Lisa, and reconsidered her accusations. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. All the same, it hadn't looked like Lisa was trying very hard to get the girl off of her. Jennie sighed, looking into Lisa’s eyes with intensity. 

"Fine. You get one chance to explain yourself." Jennie’s voice was cold, but Lisa’s eyes sparkled at her chance to save their relationship. 

"Jennie Kim, thank you so much, really, for giving me a chan-"

"Get to it," Jennie snapped, interrupting Lisa. The older was startled, but not hindered. 

"First of all, I am so sorry. I was drunk off my ass that night, I had no idea what was going on. It's all a huge misunderstanding. I never meant to make out with her and make her think we were a thing, I have no idea why she kissed me tonight. Please, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, I was NOT trying to cheat on you. Jennie, don't end it like this, I'm begging you. I love you so much. That was not anything conscious and I would never try to hurt you. Ever. I care about you more than I'd like to admit and I would never make an effort to hurt you. Please, Jennie, I love you so much it hurts. Don't end it here..." Lisa’s words faded into nothing as tears swelled in her eyes. Jennie sat there, not knowing what to say. It was exactly the excuse she had expected, but Lisa had always told the truth. Maybe she really did care for her, and it was just the alcohol's fault.

"Can we just kiss and make up or something? I'm tired of hearing sorry," Jennie said with a sigh. Lisa’s body was suddenly wrapped around hers, squeezing her in a tight hug, and her lips were crashing against hers too. Jennie was unprepared for the force of the kiss, and Lisa’s tongue immediately made its way into Jennie’s mouth.

They broke apart for air, and Lisa quickly mumbled, "Let's leave this party, I'm sure Jisoo won't mind." Jennie didn't answer, instead flipping Lisa over so she was on top, now forcing her tongue into the younger’s mouth in a show of dominance. A stuttering moan escaped Lisa’s lips as Jennie groped her breast, and the door was flung open to reveal a seething Jisoo. 

"No, no, no no no no. Go back to your own house and fuck," she hissed. Jennie cocked an eyebrow at the girl beneath her and a mischievous smile spread across her lips. 

"You heard the woman. Let's go." The older pulled Lisa up and dragged her out to her car. "My place or yours?" Lisa merely shrugged, a bit frustrated. "My place, then. It's closer." The drive was quick, and the next thing Lisa knew she was lying beneath Jennie again, moaning into the girl's sloppy kisses. 

Her hand grazed over Jennie’s waist as the elder started grinding, rubbing their hips together as if there were no tomorrow. Lisa yelped when a soft hand started making its way up her shirt, but relaxed within seconds. Jennie slowly pulled Lisa’s crop top over her head, revealing a toned stomach and a gorgeous chest. This was hers. Lisa’s body was all her. Jennie licked her lips. Slow kisses made their way from the younger’s mouth to down her neck and landing at her collarbone. Jennie sucked gently, then more harshly when she found it was a soft spot and Lisa moaned loudly, to the point where it was sure to leave a hickey. Jennie made sure to nip the spot too before going to play with Lisa’s bra straps. 

The younger gasped at the pain on her chest as Jennie pulled one of the straps as far as it would go and let it go suddenly. The girl on top was satisfied to see a red mark where it had hit her lover. She pressed gentle kisses to the throbbing line, and bit at Lisa’s earlobe before going back to her chest. She licked a stripe up the girl’s body, earning a high moan that made Jennie lunge to capture Lisa’s lips in hers again. The girl sat up on Lisa’s hips and threw her shirt off, taking her and Lisa’s shorts and underwear with it for good measure. They were now both in nothing but a bra. She leaned in close, heated bodies pressing together as she ran a hand through Lisa’s hair. Jennie smirked as she licked Lisa’s lips into her mouth again, but pulled away quickly and took her hair in a tight grasp.

“You love my tongue all over your body, don’t you?” Jennie rolled her hips as she spoke, and Lisa’s only responses were high whines. The older took off her bra, tired of the constraining material, but wasn’t ready to free Lisa just yet. She rubbed her fingertips over the younger’s clothed breasts, feeling her hardened nipples through the material. She grinned mischievously as her hands made their way around Lisa to find the clasp of her bra, but toyed with it instead of unclipping it, enjoying the groaning and whining coming from her mouth. Jennie finally took it off, but the girl’s breasts were immediately covered with something else; Jennie’s lips were wrapped tightly around one of Lisa’s nipples, and she sucked slowly, swirling her tongue around the base as she played with the other breast with her fingers instead. Jennie sat straight again, and Lisa was concerned by the devilish look in her eyes.

“Is my baby ready to have me inside her?” She kissed Lisa before the younger could answer, but got a short moan as she started grinding again. “I didn’t hear you.” This time Jennie let her hand start exploring Lisa’s body again, and it wound up between her legs, crawling over her thighs towards her unmentionables. Lisa tried to speak, but the feeling of Jennie grabbing her pussy stopped her. 

Lisa whimpered as Jennie, still keeping a firm hold, whispered, “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

“P-please,” the younger managed to say.

“Please what?”

“Please, f-fuck me. D-do it so h-hard I won’t be able to walk t-tomorrow.” Jennie smirked.

“Your wish is my command.” She brought her face to Lisa’s pussy, and let the night melt away with passionate lovemaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuck ending amiright


End file.
